la aventurera y el pirata
by supersakuranekogirl12
Summary: fionna va a su primera aventura sin su hermano finn, todo iba bien hasta que llego una tormenta y rescato un joven de cabellos negros llamado marshall lee. desde entonces su aventura dio un giro inesperado.
1. mi primera aventura

mi nombre es fiona no tengo apellido ni segundo nombre solo soy fiona. mi hermano finn y yo somos aventureros por primera vez voy de aventura sin el y le prometi que le escribiria y le tomaria un par de fotos de mi viaje. hoy me voy en un barco solita ya que finn me enseño a navegar cuando yo apenas tenia trece años, a nosotros nos criaron cake y jake que son hermanos aunque jake es perro y cake es una gata... ellos nunca nos hablaron de eso y cuando les preguntamos siempre cambian de tema ah pero que mas se puede hacer.

ya estaba terminando de empacar mis cosas en mi maleta para irme en el barco. revise el inventario:

-patatas,listo.

-queso,listo.

-pasta,listo.

-agua dulce, listo.

-tomates,listos.

-leche,lista.

-jamon,listo.

-chocolate,listo.

-muuuuchas carnes, listas.

okey ya estaba lista para irme jejejeje...

-cake ya me voy, adios finn, bye jake los amo. diganle al principe gumball que me fui y que no se preocupe por mi jiji-

-bye fiona, cuidado con los piratas-

-okis cake- le di un abrazo a cake y me fui al puerto.

*en el puerto*

se escuchaba el sonido de las gaviotas, se sentia una brisa salada sacudiendo mi cabello y un dulce aroma a aventura todos lados tengo el presentimiento de que esto va estar maravilloso.

*en el barco*

ya habia terminado de organizarlo todo, mi ropa y la cocina. encendi la radio y se escuchaba la cancion de los rock bones-paso el tiempo- yo amo esa cancion pero no es mi favorita, aun asi me encanta. me estomago comenzo a rugir como si fuera un oso.

-bueno bueno mejor me preparo un par de pescados- lo bueno era que tenia un par de cañas de pescar en el barco jejejeje, despues de estar ahi quince minutos atrape cinco pescados y de una vez me fui a la cocina a prepararlos con mantequillita y un jugo de naranja para acompañarlo.

-ay que rico estaba eso estoy llenita, mejor me echo un siestecita- me fui directo al baño, me di una ducha y fui al cuarto a ponerme un camison y mis panties de conejito.

~boztezo~ -que sueño mejor me tiro a la cama ahora mismo- me arrope de pies a cabeza y me dormi tranquilamente.

cuando me desperte todo estaba oscuro y se escuchaban truenos, de un momento a otro la habitacion fue iluminado por un relampago y se sentia el agua azotando las fui afuera de la habitacion para hizar las velas y ajustar el timon.

despues de que sali vi un chico de cabellos negro flotando en el mar asi que me lanze a rescartarlo con esperanzas de que el estuviera con vida. lo pude llevar al barco pero su respiracion estaba tensa creo que deseguro tenia agua en los pulmones asi que comenze a pesionar su pecho con mis manos repetitivas veces hasta que el tosio el agua.

lo lleve hasta mi habitacion y le quite la ropa mojada, por suerte que mi hermano habia dejado un par de cosas suyas en el barco. cuando comenze a desabrocharle la camisa me di cuenta de que ese muchacho tenia un cuerpo bien formado a la verdad. el desperto de golpe

-oye que crees que haces con mi ropa...- me sonroje deseguro el malinterpreto la situacion por completo.

-no es lo que parece, yo te encontre tirado en el mar y te rescate. entonces despues te iba a cambiar la ropa ya que estaba mojada y y pues solo eso...-

-sabes antes de quitarle la ropa a alguien deberias decir tu nombre-

-soy fionna, y tu como te llamas?-

-marshall lee avader, oye puedes darme la ropa que me ibas a poner aunque si quieres me las pones tu-

-mejor pontelas solito ahi en la ultima parte del pasillo hay un baño si quieres puedes cambiarte ahi-

-gracias.- luego el se retiro para cambiarse

ay finn esta va a se una aventura interesante...

* * *

okey que les parecio el fic, me inspire en una foto que encontre en google exepto que en la foto fionna era una sirena pero lo encontre demasiado raro asi que ahora es aventurera... ni modo aqui les dejo la informacion de los personajes recientes.

_fiona_

fiona desde pequeña soñaba con explorar el mar y los misterios que hay en el, su hermano la llevaba de aventuras con el pero nunca eran en el mar la mayoria del tiempo sus aventuras eran en campos o en ciudades no muy lejanas pero aun asi fionna disfrutaba ir de aventuras con su hermano. su hermano le enseño navegacion a la edad de trece para cuando le tocara explorar el mar, ella tambien sabe manejar diversas armas como la katana y las espadas. fionna es la mejor amiga del dulce principe pero no lo ve como mas que un amigo ya que el es mayor que ella aparte de que es muy fresita y actua como una mujer...

_edad: _22

_gustos: _aventura, comida,cake, el mar y su hermano finn

_disgustos: _personas malas, cosas picantes y justin ooober

_marshall lee avader_

el pueblo de marshall fue destruido por una bomba y solo sobrevivieron el y simone una cientifica reconocida del pais de marshall. simone crio a marshall como si fuera su propio hijo pero se volvio loca y le dio amnesia y un dia se suicido lanzandose de un acantilado diciendo que ya recordaba todo y pidiendole perdon a marshall por lo que habia hecho dejando asi un traumatizado marshall de trece años. a los 19 años marshall se volvio pirata aunque no de los que saquean o roban o matan sino de los que exploran tierras distantes en busueda de tesoros escondidos.

_edad: _ 25

_gustos: _aventura, aventureras, el mar y las fresas

_disgustos: _el rosado, cosas extremadamente dulces y femeninas como el chicle rosado y los dias calurosos.


	2. acercandome a marshall

me alegra que lean mi fic, aunque sean pocas personas les aprecio que lo hagan :3 tengo cinco fics que les podrian interesar. tengo dos de fiolee y tres de nalu ojala que los lean :D

* * *

**fionna pov.**

Woah esto realmente se ha puesto interesante. mejor empiezo a escribirle a finn una anecdota de lo ha ocurrido en todo el dia.

"querido hermano, cake y jake

el puerto estaba hermoso al igual que el barco que me prestaron ustedes tres, ahora mismo es de noche y acaba de cruzar una tormento horrible pero no se preocupen yo me encuentro perfecta :3. volvere en doce meses no me esperen todo llegara a su tiempo los amo chau"

no les voy a escribir sobre que encontre un chico apuesto en medio del mar y que lo desvesti en mi cuarto...finn me asesinaria! y jake tambien! cake... cake no ella se pondria feliz por eso. okey ahora solo falta la foto... que bueno que guarde una camar, me tire una foto sonriendo le pegue la foto a la carta y la guarde en una botella para lanzarla al mar por la tarde...

**normal pov**

Marshall se habia terminado de bañarse y cambiarse ahora se iba a la habitacion de fiona.

-oye fi-

-no hables con tanta confianza eh-

-okey pero no te pongas agresiva solo te iba a prenguntar donde me voy a dormir-

-pues donde mas marshy?, conmigo obviamente- a fionna no le importaba dormir con un hombre en su cama pues ella sabia que si el intentaba algo ella lo noqueria facilmente. marshall en cambio a fionna estaba nervioso nunca se espero eso y sobretodo de una desconocida.

-que?!-

-pero antes de dormirnos vamos a cenar, okis?-

-esta bien...-

*en la cocina*

marshall y fionna estaban cocinando juntos una pasta pomodoro con papas fritas acompañada por un jugo de limon con fresas.

-entonces marshy, como terminaste en el mar?-

-bueno...-

-vamos te prometo que no me asustare con lo que digas-

-bueno, mi tripulacion y yo nos dirigiamos hacia una isla rara donde supuestamente habia un tesoro y-

-espera un momento- fionna comenzo a juntar los hilos. tripulacion,tesoro e isla eso solo significaba algo... -ERES UN PIRATA!- fionna habia cogido uno de los cuchillos que tenia a su lado.

-oye oye fi no soy uno de los piratas que crees!- fionna no bajaba su cuchillo

-ah no pues que eres eh marshy-

-soy mas como un aventurero ahora baja ese cuchillo porfavor..-

- bajare el cuchillo cuando me lo digas tooodo-

-veras... yo nunca he robado o matado a nadie... solo voy buscando mapas de tesoros y explorando islas con una tripulacion de amigos- fionna bajo el cuchillo

-wooooah eso suena divertido, ahora sigamos con la pasta que si seguimos hablando se quema la comida-

-si tienes razon, tu haces la pasta y yo el jugo de limon con fresa-

-vale-

fionna encendio la radio y se escuchaba la cancion todo cambio de camila, la pasta ya estaba lista al igual que el jugo. los dos se sentaron en la mesa y la musica de camila seguia sonando.

-entonces gusta como sabe la pasta?-

-mmm esta buenisima, y a ti te gusta como me quedo el jugo?-

-sip, esta buenisimo-

-fi, yo lavo los platos esta noche okey?-

-vale- los dos terminaron de comer y marshall lavo los platos luego se dirigio hacia el cuarto de fi para dormir un poco.

*en el cuarto de fi*

marshall abrio la puerta a la mitad para ver si ella estaba durmiendo aunque ella estaba despierta asi que el entro.

-buenas noches fi-

-ah hola marshy-

-no te importa si me quito la ropa aqui no?-

-no importa tu has lo que necesites- a fionna realmente le importaba y se sentia nerviosa. marshall se empezo a quitar la ropa empezo desde el torso y se quito la camisa luego se fue a la cintura y se desabrocho el cinturon luego comenzo a bajarse los pantalones y se quedo solo en boxers de rayas. fionna estaba sonrojada hasta la medula

-tan rapido te vas a dormir eh marshy?-

-sip-

fionna bostezo -ay sabes que ya hasta a mi me dieron ganas de dormir- fi apago la luz y cerro las cortinas todo esta oscuro y se cayo encima de marshall aunque no lo pudiera ver sentia que era marshall solo por los latidos de su corazon, el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel ella sabia que era el...

-ma-marsh...-

-fionna podrias porfavor...-

-si marshall-

-podrias levantarte me aplastas el...- fionna sintio como su cara estaba ardiendo y se levanto de golpe

-pe-perdon marshall yo no queria...-

-descuida ahora solo vamos a dormir-

-okis, pero dame un lado por lo menos que no quepo-

-aunque fi tu no cabes pero se como podrias caber-

-como?-

- acuestate en la cama y yo te dire como-

-pero no intente nada raro conmigo que luego te pateo la entrepierna-

-te lo prometo ahora solo hazlo-

-ya va...- fionna se acosto al lado de marshall y el comenzo acercarla hacia el

-que haces?!-

-ya te dije que no haria nada malo solo confia- marshall posiciono su mano derecha en la espalda de fionna y la izquierda en su cadera.

-oye si quepo ahora, gracias marshy- fionna le beso la mejilla a marshall -buenas noches sr. pirata-

-buenas noches querida aventurera-

**fionna pov**

nunca crei terminar en estas circunstancias con nadie y menos con marshall, pero no hay de que quejarse su cuerpo esta calientito,su respiracion no es pesada y su corazon esta acelerado aparte de que el es muy lindo y... QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?! mejor me duermo antes de que piense en como sera mi boda con mi barco.

**normal pov**

al final de la noche marshall y fionna durmieron abrazados tiernamente siendo vigilados por el brillo de las estrellas y el resplandor de la pecadora luna. asi termino el primer dia de aventura de fionna y marshall.

* * *

que tal, les gusto el capitulo? dejenme sus ideas y sus comentarios en los reviews.

los amo mis queridos lectores ;)


	3. rumbo a la isla grumosa

tuve que borrar el otro que escribi ya que era demasiado... raro por decir algo. asi que ahora iremos de viaje a la isla grumosa

* * *

**fionna pov**

cuando me desperte marshall seguia a mi lado y se veia tan tierno, tan pacifico con una diminuta sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. el sol entraba por mi ventana y se sentia genial el aire marino se notaba que hoy seria un buen dia para ir a la isla grumosa, marshall comenzo a despertase.

-fi, buenos dias-

-hola marshy-

-fi a que isla nos dirigimos?-

-pues planeo ir a la isla grumosa, me han dicho que hay unos monstruos raros que si te muerden te convierten en un monstruo raro lleno de grumos y quisiera verlos-

-ay fi- decia marshall poniendo la palma de su mano en su frente

-bueno que opinas?-

-tu eres la capitana de este barco asi que vayamos fi- ya habiamos fijado curso en la isla grumosa no habia nada en el mundo que nos detuviera.

_marshall pov_

fionna se veia muy decidida para ir a la isla grumosa, yo sabia que harian un baile en esta semana ya que el principe es muy privon y cree que esta buenisimo cuando solo es un chico de cabello morado, rellenito y con bigote... solo que se atreva a tocar a fionna que lo masacro -_-

-marshy en que tanto piensas?-

-no nada...-

-sabes tocar la guitarra?-

-sip, antes de ser pirata era musico-

-genial!, cantame algo-

-pero no tengo guitarra-

-esperate...- fionna se mando corriendo y luego regreso con una guitarra roja en sus manos -ve a ver que consigues con ella- yo comenze a cantar todo cambio de camila, al parecer fionna le gusto como canto.

-marshy cantes bellisimo- me sonroje

-gracias fi, sabes que en la isla grumosa el principe hara una fiesta?-

-woah!, y como lo sabes?-

-digamos que soy un amigo del principe, enfin queria saber si te interesaria bailar conmigo-

-pues me encantaria marshy, ay que darle gracias a glob de que estamos a dos horas de aqui y ahora son las dos de la tarde-

-como lo sabes?-

-mi hermano finn me dijo como leer la hora segun la luz solar-

_2 horas despues_

-fi mira!- el mar se veia brillante, cristalino y azul turquesa al parecer ya llegamos a la isla grumosa.

**fionna pov**

ya estabamos cerca de nuestro destino... la isla grumosa

* * *

perdon que lo hicera taaan corto ;p es que mis padres me obligaron a estudiar y si me encuentran estrallaran mi cara en el tecladoijdEPINyvb2R (QREYB


End file.
